


my lullaby is your sigh.

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, they're in love ur honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jisung and minho, against crumbling universes.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	my lullaby is your sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! i wrote this for my gf because it's our five months together & i wanted to gift her sumn special. so steph if u see dis im getting on my knees again 4 u, marry me pls.
> 
> also, the title is from cold/mess by prateek kuhad. ♡  
> 
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7FsLkURkco1xrVEKmGUfZS?si=TWJE1xEXS9aTEdXc8jjLUw&utm_source=copy-link)

feb 21st.

11:24 am. minho.

the sun's rays entering his room through the curtains like an unbidden guest declared the arrival of yet another day. minho decided that he would go out today. he would see the sun with his own eyes, and not just a sliver of its existence casting shadows on his whitewashed walls.

1:19 pm. jisung.

the sun shone particularly bright, glaring at him for even so much as daring to leave the cramped hole he has to call his home. heaving an exasperated sigh, jisung shook his head and began walking in the direction of his favourite café.

1:36 pm. minho.

walking without a sense of direction had led minho to a cat café. minho was decidedly a cat person, and he could do with some recharging. he made his way into the café, eyes flitting around trying to find a place to sit, till he spotted a cute kitten and made his way to it. he leaned down to pet the kitten, scratching behind its ears, and the kitten purred. minho grinned, before making his way to a table near the window. the kitten followed him, nuzzling its head on minho's leg, before it plopped down next to him.

1:47 pm. jisung & minho.

jisung finally entered the café, and as he looked around for a place to sit, his eyes landed on a cosmic creature, all fluttering eyelashes dipped in grenadine syrup and little planets dancing around in those whimsy eyes. the boy had a fairytale face, and jisung could imagine himself in the future, looking into those eyes, reading all the stories behind them as the person looked back at him.

minho looked up from the menu, and noticed a boy looking at him. the boy had tempting cheeks, and minho wanted to poke. he also really wanted to touch the boy's soft blue hair, maybe even try to eat it because he was almost sure the boy was fairy floss personified. his eyes, like little stars, glittering, and the universe dulled to let them be the only thing that shined. minho smiled in a daze, and the dreamy boy smiled back.

minho waved at the boy, gesturing for him to take a seat across him. jisung made his way to the table, and sat down, eyes not leaving the other boy's face. minho could finally look at the sun he wanted to see, and his eyes never ached or closed instinctively because all he wanted to do was keep looking, keep gazing into the boy's eyes, stealing glances into the boy's soul. they'd burned through light years to reach this moment in time, and looking at each other, they realised that they'll be okay if they had the other to look at them the same way.

may 21st.

12:14 am. minho.

the world had spiralled away from its axis for minho, and his heart lost beats in translation each time their lips met in an effort to converse in the language of love, without verbalising their emotions. minho considered himself a new star in jisung's nebula.

12:31 am. jisung.

jisung traced minho's lips with his eyes closed, their faces so close that jisung could lean in slightly, and their lips would touch. it would be so easy to close the distance, so easy to connect their lips and have minho breathe some life into him. so easy to lose himself in his embrace, knowing minho will find him anyway, anywhere, even amidst a crowd. whispers of " i love you's " were never enough for them, affection spilling past their lips into a wonderland of their own. it would be so easy to kiss minho. and kiss minho, he did.

12:37 am. jisung & minho.

" i - really? ' _so baby, can i be your boyfriend, can i?_ ' ... really? exo cbx's blooming day? of course you'd ask me out with a lyric like that, you cheesy little baby. "

jisung grinned, and just when minho thought his heart couldn't possibly beat faster, he proved himself wrong.

it took him a long time, but now, laying next to jisung, minho realised that somehow, over the months he'd known the younger, his world had somehow expanded, and had taken refuge at jisung's core, and he could feel his world beating each time he lay his head on the boy's chest.

they were content, laying close to each other, knowing it would forever be minho and jisung, against crumbling universes.

" i love you, " one of them whispered.

" i love you more, " the other said.

" let it be my day! "

" okay, but tomorrow, i'll love you more. "

" okay. "

their smiles were wide, as they looked at each other. they'll be okay, if their hands stayed intertwined forever. and somehow, neither of them cared how clammy their hands got. all that mattered was the person next to them, reflecting the joy that had settled in their heart.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh, so !! the first date ( feb 21st ), & the time jisung first saw minho ( 1:47 pm ) is when u first posted on my mb. that was the date & time ( for u ) when we first met. also, the second date ( may 21st ), & the time jisung asked minho out ( 12:37 am ) is when u asked me out w exo cbx's blooming day !!!! ( when i tell u i CRIED )
> 
> i love u so much. u're my world. ♡
> 
> ty for reading this !!


End file.
